The light
by Esmeralda2134
Summary: Rory and Jess meet again a few years after the series final. Rory came to his promotion tour for his new book to finally get closure, but things take a surprising turn.Will Rory and Jess get their happilyever after? Rory Jess


**The book**

She is sitting in the last row of the crowded room,shifting uncomfortable on her chair. She is staring at the little stage in the front of the room, never blinking. She can´t keep her eyes of the man who is standing on it, a book in his hands. His book. He looks different than the last time she has seen mature.

On the other hand he is still the guy she has known all these years. Missed all these years. Loved all these years? She can´t quite bring herself to answer that question honestly. They are not made to love each other. They are made to hurt each other, badly, deeply,irreversibly. That´s why she feels bad for being here,that´s why she cowardly hides behind the back of the huge man sitting in front of her whenever he glances in her direction. She doesn´t want him to notice her. She doesn´t want to hurt him once again.

Because she has made his heart shatter to little pieces more than once. She can´t forget the way he has looked at her that evening in Philly when she has told him she was in love with Logan, she can´t forget the way he has looked when he has walked away from her after telling her he loved can´t forget the way he has looked after she has refused to come with him. All these times she has broken him. She has to stay away from him because she can´t take the responsibility for breaking him again. She wants to finally let go of him. She has come today because she needs closure. She wants to convince herself that he is happy. She has known it is not the most smartest idea to come, but she has seen the announcement in the newspaper one morning and she somehow has felt like it would be the right thing to silently say goodbye to him.

Still, she can´t help remembering their time together as she watches him on stage, reading passages of his first book out aloud while running his fingers through his hair, a gesture so typical him it hurts her seeing it. It makes her feel seventeen again and she sits at the bridge again and he is right next to her, holding her hand and kissing her. She briefly wonderes if his hair still is that soft and if his lips still faintly taste of cinnamon. Her selfish side wants to run to him and find out, but she restrains herself.

He has now finished reading from his first book and he is starting to talk about the plot of his new novel. It´s called ´the light´ and it´s about a girl named Christine and a boy called Jordan." Jordan falls in love with Christine the first time he lays eyes on her, but unfortunately she is taken at that time. She feels a strange connection with Jordan, but it takes her pretty long to figure out that she likes him and she hurts him by still being with this other guy. Jordan and Christine get together at the time but thy are not lucky. They break up because something unimportant has come between them. In the following years, their paths keep crossing but they never lead into the same direction. All they want is to make it work, but they have the worst timing. Whenever they meet, something or someone stands in their way. Jordan..",He suddenly lifts his head. His dark green eyes capture hers and she can´t look away. Then he speaks again and he is only talking to her now.

" Jordan and Christine hurt each other pretty often but somehow Christine always finds a way to move on. Jordan doesn´t. He has always loved Christine. Always will. She is his light. She has changed him and she has made him a better person. She was the only one who has seen him for who he really is. Every time she has hurt him, he has only loved her a little more. He has tried to hate her, has tried with all his heart but he never could. She has turned him into the man he is now and he can´t feel anything else than gratitude towards her. Hell, he doesn´t even hate her for rejecting him again and again because she is his light and how can he hate the light?", he sight.

She just can´t take it anymore, so she gets up and wants to leave is just too much for her to handle. His voice holds her back. " So ten years later, Jordan and Christine meet again. She is still running from him like she always has. Do you see the woman with the red coat that is leaving right now?" he asks the audience while pointing at her. " She is the person I devote this book to. Get to know Rory Gilmore, my Christine, my sun and my only love. The woman that has run from me since I was seventeen. This time I´m going to run after her. So please excuse me. Thanks for coming. " , he says before hurrying of the stage and making his way through the whispering audience.

He finds her in front of the entrance. She is sitting on the sidewalk, crying. He kneels down next to her. She looks at him. " You are wrong " she says. " You are wrong about Christine. She has never moved on. She has tried harder than Jordan, that´s true, but she never managed to forget him. She has loved him from the beginning and she still can´t let go of him. But she has been afraid because she loves him too much and she hasn´t had that much faith in him. That´s why she has always run away. Still, she is as broken up inside as he is. She may have changed him but he has done something even more important for her. He has loved her for who she is and he has saved her when she has nearly lost herself. She will always be thankful for that."

He is silent for a few minutes. Then he says: " I think I have to rewrite the book. I seem to have misinterpreteded plenty of Christine´s actions. What a pity I didn´t knew before." ." What do you think, how will Christine and Jordan´s story end?" he asks her after a moment of hesitation. " How will our story end, Rory?". " Christine will stop running from Jordan. She will try to make up for all the agony she has caused him.", she answers, her heart beating fast against her chest. She looks into his eyes. " I´m so sorry, Jess. I have hurt you again and again. You didn´t deserve that. I should have told you long ago..I..I love you.", she whispers, her voice strained with tears. " I believe we can make this work this time, if you still want to."

" If I still want you? Jeez, Rory, you´ve got to be kidding me! I waited 10 years to hear you say these three words, ten dark,lonely, desperate years , haven´t you listened to me? I love you. Of course I want you." And then he kisses her and everything is suddenly falling into place." Jess", she whispers. " Rory", he answers, flashing her one of his rare smiles. She takes his hand, they get up and just walk away through the rain. With every step they take, they leave a bit of their past behind.

They are just Rory and Jess,but together they are complete. Together they are perfection. They are destined to be together and even fate had to accept this in the end because the light always crows about the dark. And together they are light.


End file.
